Land of Confusion
by Siren Fae
Summary: Okay.... I realize you all hate me for not updating but please forgive me... Also if you didn't apply for this read the note in the third chapie... GOOD LUCK!
1. 1st chapter

Disclaimer: Okay..... I don't own the show... or most of these characters... or the places... or the song this story was named after... really all I own is my character my brother's character and a few surprise that will come in the future *evil smirk*  
  
Anyways.... Please don't stab me with pointy things... I am just barely recovering from the giant (not kidding... it was huge) writer's block my muses dropped on me *shakes fist at a shadowy group of cartoon characters hiding in the corner*... *sobs* they won't even admit to knowing me now... (*brother pops up* Neither do I but that doesn't seem to bother you...) SHUT UP~!!!... OK back to the subject... here's the first chapter... don't kill me... i know it sucks but your all gonna have to live with it because mysterious forces are working against me...*glares at muses*  
  
Before I start...  
  
"...." = talking  
  
'...' = quoting  
  
... = telepathic talking/thinking  
  
*...* = sound effect  
  
_..._ = music  
  
(...) = my input when I can't keep my mouth shut  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
"Nifty~!!! So what is this shiny thing again?" Bobby grinned as Pipi-Esper or Pep as he had come to call her examined the toaster with a curiosity that only she could possess. He called out to Kurt,"Kurt~!!! Come get your 'sis' before she hurts herself with the toaster!" Of course no sooner had he said this than a loud yelp came from the kitchen.   
  
He ran in to find Pep cradling her hand to her chest, her large pink eyes glisening."It got hot...,"she whimpered extending the three digit hand towards him. "Oh Pepsi," he said taking her hand in his,"It does that... That's how it cooks the bread...here... which finger did it get?". Pep pointed to the third one and using a little bit of his ice powers Bobby blew on it. He looked up at her with a slight grin on his face and whispered,"Any better?" She nodded unable to look away from his face and suddenly... there was a knock on the door.  
  
~~~~~   
  
Kitrina Fae trudged up the walk to the Xaiver Institute. She didn't know what was worse the 3 month trip here or the fact that her brother had said a total of about 3 words during that trip. Either way she just wanted to get inside... her feet hurt, she was thirsty and to top it all off her holo-watch was beginning to spaz and she didn't know how mush longer it would last. That wasn't all she was worried about... she knew her brother was mad at her... after what happened she couldn't blame him but it wasn't just that... it almost seemed as if he blamed her for being a mutant. it made no sense at all. Luckily she didn't have anymore time to think about it because she and her brother had finally reached the door. So, looking at her brother and taking a deep breath, she leaned forward and knocked on the door.  
  
~~~~~   
  
Pipi smiled to her self. She was having a great week. The professor had come and found her and brought her here. She had met someone who was fuzzy like her (Kurt... duh) who accepted her like a sister and called her 'the fuzzy chick' because he was 'the fuzzy dude' , she met the Kitty who was teaching her how to deal with crowds... and boys and she had met Bobby... she didn't know what it was about him but she liked it when he smiled. What had happened in the kitchen just a few minutes ago had seemed... special.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Kurt came bounding up to the door where she and Bobby were standing."Vhat's the noise about, fuzzy chick?" She was about to answer but Bobby beat her to it,"There's a lady outside who keeps saying things like' It is urgent that I come inside and talk to the professor... I'm almost certain it is an emergency' but she won't say what it is she needs." Kurt was about to reply when he was cut off by a rather angry sounding voice from the other side of the door, "You don't need to mock me... I had been trying to be polite... but let's try it this way... my SPECIAL watch is on the fritz and I can't exactly take it off and work on it out here so would you please OPEN THE DAMN DOOR~!!" Kurt's eyes widened in realization and he opened the door letting a boy and a girl in from outside.  
  
~~~~~   
  
Almost right after Kurt closed the door behind them the Kitrina's holo-watch broke down revealing her unhealthy looking pale skin,"Well, shit," she looked briefly at the group around her as her brother found a couch to sit on," Ummm... the name's Kitrina... do you have a table I can use?" The blue one nodded and the group led her into what she assumed was the dinning room. As Kitrina sat down and took off her watch the group introduced them selves one by one. The first one called himself Kurt, he was covered from head to toe with blue fur, had slightly darker blue hair and yellow eyes. He was wearing baggy denim shorts and a white tanktop and was in her opinion rather cute. The second was an average boy with brown eyes and light brown hair. He wore baggy jeans and a T-shirt. He smiled like he had confidence in him self with good reason and called himself Bobby. The last was a girl. She was furry like the first one but her fur was red and orange. Her hair was orange and in two high pig tails, her eyes were pink and she wore a red kimono with an orange sash that showed off her slim figure. She said her name was Pep.  
  
"Ummm... great. You can call me Sy... Do any of you happen to have a flathead screwdriver?" Kitrina asked as she looked at her watch. Of course she almost fell out of her chair when one appeared out of nowhere and landed in Pep's hand. Pep giggled and handed it to Sy,"Don't mind that... it's just her power," Kurt whispered. Kitrina grinned, feeling stupid and looked at Pep and Bobby,"Hey, could you two run and tell the professor Kit is here?" They nodded and walked out of the dinning room. Kurt sat and watched Kitrina work for a while before asking her,"So why the name Sy?"   
  
Kitrina looked up,"Hmm??? Oh... It's short for Siren...It's my mutant name..." Kurt nodded. Kitrina continued working but could feel him looking her over as she had them when they introduced them selves.She could imagine him taking in her red braided hair that was just brushing the chair she was sitting on, her deathly pale skin, her black wire glasses, her black tanktop and baggy jeans... she could feel his eyes settle on the black rose tattoo on her right wrist. She wondered what he thought. She shifted uncomfortably and he took the hint and looked the other way for a while.  
  
Not long after Professor Xavier came in and settled next to her. Kitrina took a moment to wonder where Bobby and Pep went before the professor spoke,"Hello Kit... are you still going by Kit?" Kitrina looked at him,"Sy actually..." "Which is short for?" "Siren." The professor smiled," So you have a codename already? That is excellent... I'm terribly sorry you and your brother had to make it here on your own... your mother called me shortly after you had to leave...sounded quite upset actually..." Kitrina frowned slightly,"Yes well... while we are on the subject why didn't you come to pick us up?" The professor frowned at this,"Well you see... lately the Cerebro hasn't been working well... we haven't been able to get a lock on much of anyone... but Logan has been helping me repair it... it should be working any day now..." As if on cue a voice was heard from somewhere on the next floor up,"SHIT~!!! I'M GONNA DESTROY THIS DAMN THING MYSELF~!!!" There was a momentary pause during which it looked as if Xavier was concentrating on something and then they heard,"Sorry 'bout that Chuck... I'll keep it down next time..." some other things where mumbled after that but every one ignored it. There was a moment of silence and suddenly Kitrina began to giggle soon Kurt was laughing too and even the professor chuckled a couple of times.  
  
~~~~~   
  
After fetching the professor with Bobby, Pep walked down to the res room. In there she found the boy from earlier deciding she would be friendly she sat next to him on the couch,"Hi... I'm Pep..." When the boy didn't answer she tried again,"Ummm... What is you name?" The boy looked at her as if he had just noticed her,"Ummm... well... you can just call me Alter..." He didn't say any more so she took a moment to look him over. He had black long hair, either black or brown eyes... it was hard to tell. He wore a black T-shirt over a white tank, a chain necklace and black baggy jeans with an intricate white dragon embroidered on the leg. Above all else he look tired, so he and Pep sat and watched TV in silence.  
  
~~~~~   
  
Kurt sat and watched Sy and the professor work on her holo-watch it looked to be an older model than his but from what he had seen it had basically the same function. It wasn't long before they had finished and she put it on for a test run. She flickered for a moment then she was standing there and her skin color was much closer to normal though still a shade pale. Kurt watched with amusement as she pulled a small mirror from her pocket and checked her teeth,"Vhat are you doing Schlohweiss?" Kitrina looked up from her mirror,"Making sure my fangs are gone... the last town I was in ran me out screaming I was a vampire..." Kurt frowned,"I'm sorry, Sy..." She smirked," Don't be... once we got away I though it was hilarious." Kurt smiled and the professor said, "Well I suppose we should give our guest the tour." But before they could stand up there was a yell from upstairs,"CHUCK~!!!"   
  
Professor Xaiver looked toward the ceiling,"Yes,Logan?" "We got a lock on a mutant... he's hiding somewhere in Leeds, England~!!!" The professor smiled,"We're on our way... gather the rest of the team." Kitrina grabbed the professor's shoulder, "I know I'm new but... Can I come?" The professor looked her up and down and after a pause said, "I suppose... Kurt take her to the jet." Kurt nodded, grabbed Kitrina's arm and with a *Bamf* they were on the jet.  
  
Once they where on the jet Jean turned to look at them. She looked to Kurt, "Who is she?" Before he could reply Kitrina hit a button on her watch and it shut off. Jean looked her over once and said, "Nevermind... Welcome to the team." Kurt and Kitrina smiled at Jean and then Kurt led Sy to a window seat towards the back of the jet and sat down next to her. Soon after the rest of the team joined them and they were off.  
  
~~~~~   
  
Just before they landed Kitrina turned her watch back on. She looked to the others to see what to do and found them all waiting for the professor to speak, so she looked to the front of the jet. The professor looked at each of them in turn and said, "Now... we know that the mutant is in this part of town and that his name is David... we don't know what his power is but we have reason to believe he is hiding... so don't do anything to scare him and stay together... we will be in groups of 4 so get together and start checking the alleyways and backstreets." Somehow Kitrina ended up in a group with Kurt, Rogue, and Jean, so they set off quietly down an alley way in search of some form of life.  
  
Five alleyways and 2 drunks later they spotted a boy of about 15 crouching in the shadows. Kurt whispered to Jean to contact the professor and then they sat trying to decide how to approach David. While they were thinking Kitrina took in his appearance. He wore black baggy jeans and a T-shirt with a skull and cross bones on it (there were words under that but she couldn't read them). He had charming blue eyes and bleached hair with blue highlights that it looked as if it had usually been spiked but lately he had not had the time (or gel) so it fell flat and gave him a fringe of bangs. Kitrina had just noticed there was something odd about how he was sitting when her view was blocked by Jean's back and she heard Kurt whisper, "Vhat on earth do you think you are doing, Jean???" But of course Jean wasn't listening and so she continued walking toward him as the rest of the team rounded the corner and she said, "David... My name is Jean... We're NOT hear to hurt you..."   
  
Well David turned to look at her and then took off at a run. He got about ten steps then he looked like he realized something and disappeared. Rogue and Jean got into an argument and the moment he was gone and Kitrina just stood there in shock. After a moment Sy turned to the professor, "Let me and Kurt go after him..." The professor looked at her and then she heard his voice in her brain, I don't know if that's a good idea, Siren... ...he has a tail professor... I saw it... Kurt and I should handle this Kitrina and the professor locked eye for a moment and then, "All right... you have 10 minutes... according to the readings he should only be around two blocks to your right... good luck." Kitrina smiled and grabbed Kurt by the arm.  
  
Kurt *Bamfed* them two blocks over and they made their way slowly up the alley. Not long after they spotted him sitting in a tree... the only problem was he spotted them as well. Worried he would disappear again Kitrina decided to take a risk, "We're mutants too, you know." David looked surprised for a moment but then became angry, "Yeah? But at least you look normal..." Kitrina sighed, she had hoped to avoid this but now she didn't know how, "No we don't... Kurt turn off your holo-watch." Kurt looked at her wide eyed but did as he was told, Kitrina shut hers off as well. With the watches off David looked down at them as they really were. There was a moment of silence, Kitrina was the first to break it, "May we at least come up and talk to you?" David thought for a moment and then nodded smiling good-naturedly. Kitrina again took Kurt's arm and they *Bamfed* into the tree. David met them with a grin on his face, "That was... interesting..." Kitrina smiled too as Kurt began to explain the institute.  
  
~~~~~   
  
David was sitting Between Kurt and Kitrina on the jet. He had finished introducing himself and his power and the rest of the group had introduced themselves. So now he leaned over to Kitrina and asked, "Why does everyone call you Sy?" Kitrina smiled and replied, "Well it's short for my codename... Siren." David thought a moment and then said, "I don't like it.... Got any other nicknames?" Kitrina looked slightly embarrassed and said, "Well... the professor calls me Kit..." David looked thoughtful again, "Kit....Hmmmm... I think I'll call you.... Kitten," he grinned at her embarrassed look, "So Kitten, What is you power???" Everyone perked up at this because no one had heard what her power was yet. Kitrina looked up slightly embarrassed, "Well, I can produce any sound at any volume..." Kitty smiled, "Can you, like, play music?" Kitrina laughed, "Sure I can." Kurt grinned, "Play something for us Sy." "Well.... ok..."Kitrina thought for a moment then music filled the jet...  
  
_ I must've dreamed a thousand dreams   
  
Been haunted by a million screams   
  
But I can hear the marching feet   
  
They're moving into the street. _  
  
Kitrina smiled and began singing along in her own voice with the male voices she was creating.  
  
_Now did you read the news today   
  
They say the danger's gone away  
  
But I can see the fire's still alight   
  
There burning into the night.   
  
There's too many men   
  
Too many people  
  
Making too many problems   
  
And not much love to go round   
  
Can't you see   
  
This is a land of confusion.   
  
This is the world we live in   
  
And these are the hands we're given  
  
Use them and let's start trying   
  
To make it a place worth living in.   
  
Ooh superman where are you now   
  
When everything's gone wrong somehow   
  
The men of steel, the men of power   
  
Are losing control by the hour.   
  
This is the time   
  
This is the place   
  
So we look for the future  
  
But there's not much love to go round   
  
Tell me why, this is a land of confusion.  
  
  
  
This is the world we live in   
  
And these are the hands we're given   
  
Use them and let's start trying   
  
To make it a place worth living in.   
  
I remember long ago -   
  
Ooh when the sun was shining   
  
Yes and the stars were bright   
  
All through the night   
  
And the sound of your laughter   
  
As I held you tight   
  
So long ago -   
  
I won't be coming home tonight   
  
My generation will put it right   
  
We're not just making promises   
  
That we know, we'll never keep.   
  
Too many men   
  
There's too many people   
  
Making too many problems   
  
And not much love to go round   
  
Can't you see   
  
This is a land of confusion.   
  
Now this is the world we live in   
  
And these are the hands we're given   
  
Use them and let's start trying   
  
To make it a place worth fighting for.   
  
This is the world we live in   
  
And these are the names we're given   
  
Stand up and let's start showing   
  
Just where our lives are going to._  
  
Everone stared and then Kitty spoke up, "That was pretty... what's it called?" Kitrina smiled shyly, "Well it is called 'Land of Confusion' and it's by Genesis... It's kinda old but I still like it..." David smiled at her and whispered, "Nice job, Kitten" and spent the rest of the flight talking to Kurt about Pep and the other new recruits he had yet to meet.  
  
When they arrived Kitrina said she was gonna go get 'Zander' to introduce to David (who, just to get back at him, she had taken to calling Foxy) and Kurt dragged David off to meet the new recruits they had talked about. It wasn't long after that Kitrina ran into the room looking rather panicked, "I CAN'T FIND HIM.... HAS ANYONE SEEN ZANDER???" She received a bunch of blank stares so she started yelling again, "YOU KNOW... ZANDER...ALEXANDER...ALTER..." Pep stopped her at the word Alter, "Oh him, he took off a while ago saying he couldn't live here with his sister and if she came looking for him he would have to hurt someone..." She trailed off when she noticed Kitrina looked a little too calm. In fact Kitrina looked completely calm up until she crumpled onto the floor.  
  
~~~~~   
  
Mattolina sat in an overstuffed chair listening to her CD player. She had only been in the boarding house 3 weeks and she was already board. Ever since she got away from Xaiver nothing else interesting had happened. Lina looked down at her Tenderheart wrist band which matched her earrings and her T-shirt and sighed. She turned off her CD player and took off her headphones. Brushing the brown and silver strands out of her eyes the last few lines she had listened to repeated themselves in her head.  
  
_I can't feel the way I did before   
  
Don't turn your back on me   
  
I won't be ignored   
  
Time won't heal this damage anymore   
  
Don't turn your back on me   
  
I won't be ignored._   
  
Right about then the door flew open and there dressed in black with long beautiful black hair was the cutest guy she had seen in a year. She nearly felt out her chair when he turned to her, grinned and said, "So... Do you guys have a vacancy?" She just barely managed to nod.  
  
End of Chapter~!!!  
  
Ack~!!! OK... so I'm losing my mind.... Please review and tell me what you thought... or more about your characters... or just spew random words at me.... I really don't care any more... Don't know when the next chapter will be but it will take awhile.... I think I got myself grounded while writing this... But don't lose hope... will write again as soon as I can ^.\\  
  
~Siren Fae~   
  
(BTW if anyone cares the one German word in there translates to snow white) 


	2. An miniupdate for you all

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men:Evolution.... But I do have a few of the characters bound and gagged in my closet.  
  
Ok... I know I haven't updated And I suck. I got busy with school and I haven't watched X-men in FOREVER... Now I'm involved in a musical and have even less time but I found out that one of my friends is reading this and is now threatening to stab me with pointy objects. (O.o) So now I'm trying to get back into the swing of things.  
  
Several people asked me what the other characters were like so to get back on track I decided to post some basic info on MOST (I reserve the right to add more) of the characters. IF your character is listed here and you plan on helping me by giving me insights to your character (I sometimes ask questions at the end of the chapter) thru-out the story then please e-mail me at SirenFae@aol.com to let me know...  
  
Also I am considering adding a few more male characters if you would like a form to submit then e-mail SirenFae@aol.com THANKS FOR WAITING~!!!  
  
-NAME: (FIRST AND SECOND): Kitrina Fae  
  
-CODENAME: Siren  
  
-ANY NICK NAME?: Sy  
  
-GENDER: female  
  
-AGE: 16  
  
-POWER: she can control sound and create it (from painful wails to lullabies)  
  
-ALLIANCE: X-men... most of they time  
  
-HAIR COLOR/STYLE: red tied in a braid that falls to her waist  
  
-EYE COLOR: Dark brown   
  
-FACIAL FEATERS: well... has full lips... narrow eyes, wears wire glasses, and has fangs (covered by a holowatch)  
  
-SKIN COLOR: has strangely pale skin (White~!!!) but covers it with a holowatch  
  
-BODY TYPE: Average with decent curves  
  
-PERSONALITY:( PLEASE BE REALLY DESCRIPTIVE): she is very motherly, but her mood swings make people think she is a multi personality (quiet one minute loud the next), she like to help people when she can and is deadly loyal to her friends.  
  
-TATOOS?:Black rose on her right wrist  
  
~~~~~  
  
-NAME: (FIRST AND SECOND): Alexander Fae  
  
-CODENAME: Alter  
  
-ANY NICK NAME?: Zander  
  
-GENDER: male  
  
-AGE: 15  
  
-CODENAME: Alter  
  
-POWER: can alter what people think is reality by controling their 5 sences  
  
-ALLIANCE: BoM... mostly  
  
-HAIR COLOR/STYLE:jet black long and staight (to just above the jaw line)  
  
-EYE COLOR: Dark brown (almost black)  
  
-FACIAL FEATERS: strong jaw, narrow eyes like his sister  
  
-SKIN COLOR: light skin but not abnormal like his sis  
  
-BODY TYPE:thin but muscular  
  
-PERSONALITY:( PLEASE BE REALLY DESCRIPTIVE): He's not really a bad kid just can't sit still, he has a tough guy attitude but that disappears when he thinks someone needs him... has good intentions but can't stands being pushed around and has a thirst to prove him self... he acts like he doesn't like his sis and fights with her alot but always comes thru when she needs him  
  
-TATOOS?:Sore wa himitsu desu (That is a secret~!!!)  
  
~~~~~  
  
NAME: Samantha Spout  
  
CODENAME: Maelstrom  
  
ANY NICK NAME: Sam  
  
GENDER: female  
  
AGE: 17  
  
POWER: can shoot water from her hands  
  
ALLIANCE: X-Men  
  
HAIR COLOR/STYLE: She has dark blonde hair that stops just below the shoulders; her hair is usually down, sometimes in a bun  
  
EYE COLOR: blue  
  
FACIAL FEATURES: no zits or moles; full lips   
  
SKIN COLOR: "white"; she has a great tan  
  
BODY TYPE: she is thin but not super thin; great curves  
  
PERSONALITY: She is really daring in battle; a VERY social person; popular with a lot of people but doesn't care what others think; a free spirit but not too free; a very cheerful person; knows when to be serious; not a jokester; has a lot of connections; an optimistic person; she has problems like everyone else; doesn't care about being with the "in" crowd; confident about herself  
  
TATOOS: none  
  
~~~~~  
  
-NAME: (FIRST AND SECOND): Philadelphia Mullows  
  
-CODENAME: Channel  
  
-ANY NICK NAME?: Delph, Phil, Philly  
  
-GENDER: Female  
  
-AGE(between 14 and 18 please): 17  
  
-POWER: She has the ability to channel energy and powers in one of three different ways   
  
1) Out of a person: She removes the persons energy and powers  
  
2) Into a person: She gives her energy or powers to another person  
  
3) Between people: She transfers energy/powers from one person to another  
  
-ALLIANCE(x-men or brotherhood): X-Men  
  
-HAIR COLOR/STYLE: Wavy dark brown hair falling to just below her shoulder.  
  
-EYE COLOR: Blue-Green  
  
-FACIAL FEATURES: Large eyes, everything else is well proportioned  
  
-SKIN COLOR: Alabaster-Caramel  
  
-BODY TYPE: Designer proportions, tall, lean - she could double for a mannequin.   
  
-PERSONALITY: First and formost Philadelphia is selfless, sympathetic and Godly. She always prays before she eats and spends her spare time volunteering at the Humane Society or reading to children at the orphanage. It's enough to make you sick. But she is a far deeper character than that. She's very ambitious and hopes to become Senator one day. She's also very persistant, and strong - not physically but spiritually and emotionally. A true pillar of salt.   
  
-TATOOS?: None  
  
~~~~~  
  
-NAME: (FIRST AND SECOND): jade fatale  
  
-CODENAME: pause  
  
-ANY NICK NAME?: fatal  
  
-GENDER: female  
  
-AGE(between 14 and 18 please): 16  
  
-POWER: projects a field which cancels any other mutant power in its radius  
  
-ALLIANCE(x-men or brotherhood): brotherhood  
  
-HAIR COLOR/STYLE: thin dark brown hair that reaches just a little bit above the shoulders  
  
-EYE COLOR: dark brown  
  
-FACIAL FEATURES: Chinese eyes, dipped nose, full lips  
  
-SKIN COLOR: brick red  
  
-BODY TYPE: skinny with fine curves  
  
-PERSONALITY:( PLEASE BE REALLY DESCRIPTIVE): tough and violent. people think she doesn't care, and they maybe right. if anyone ever touches her stuff, shell hunt them down and beet them with a stick till they cry for mercy  
  
-TATTOOS?: a black spiral going around her stomach, a vine around her left arm  
  
~~~~~~  
  
-NAME: (FIRST AND SECOND): Kincardine O'niel  
  
-CODENAME: Mimic  
  
-ANY NICK NAME?: Kinny  
  
-GENDER: Female  
  
-AGE(between 14 and 18 please): 16  
  
-POWER(don't be too strong, have only one power, and do not have a power too much like one in the series): Kinny can at will create 'spheres of influence' in which she can use mutant powers that she has seen before -and ONLY those that she has seen before (from telepathy to teleportation to fire control, etc.) She tends to be at the center of these spheres, also, these 'spheres' don't necissarily have to be that, they can be shaped like a pyramid, a cube, etc.  
  
-ALLIANCE(x-men or brotherhood): X-men.  
  
-HAIR COLOR/STYLE: Shiney curly black hair that is usually pulled back in a high pony tail so that the curls will fall gracefully to the middle of her back, with a few curls left out to frame her face.  
  
-EYE COLOR: They tend to change depending on the weather, her emotions and how healthy she is, not to mention wether or not she is using her powers. They however are usually some shade of blue or green.  
  
-FACIAL FEATERS: She has a small nose, full crimson lips, and her eyes are a bit almond in shape, betraying her partial Asian ancestery.  
  
-SKIN COLOR: A healthy cream color.  
  
-BODY TYPE: She's slender, almost bordering on skinny.  
  
-PERSONALITY:( PLEASE BE REALLY DESCRIPTIVE): She is the free form odd girl, that tries to find the silver lining in every cloud. However, she isn't exampt from getting depressed or frustrated, those feelings just tend to hit her once and awhile in cycles with her happier moods. She also rolls with the punches extremely well, and tends to be agreeable to just about anything -as long as they don't cross with set ideals. (Like people who think mutants should be whatever the heck.) This however, does not mean that she will mindlessly agree with everything that everyone says.One bad habit of hers is to put others in front of herself in importance that she often doesn't take care of herself emotionally as well as she should.  
  
-TATOOS?: (really a birthmark, but it looks like a tatoo) Styalized folden angel wings on her upper back, with the bottom of the 'feathers' reaching the small of her back.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
-NAME: Dorothy Wilde   
  
-CODENAME: Rift  
  
-ANY NICK NAME?: Dot, Dotty, Wilde Child   
  
-GENDER: Female  
  
-AGE: 16  
  
-POWER: Can possess up to 4 seperate people, giving them each different personalities   
  
-ALLIANCE: Brotherhood.  
  
-HAIR COLOR/STYLE: shoulder-length, burgendy red, curled up at the bottom.  
  
-EYE COLOR: Dark Blue  
  
-FACIAL FEATERS: Freckles on her cheeks and nose  
  
-SKIN COLOR: medium-pale, white  
  
-BODY TYPE: A+. OH! BODY type!! LMAO!!! Medium height, long legs, slight-athletic build.  
  
-PERSONALITY: The real Dot can be considered rather hyper-active and hard to control, but she is acctually quite reserved... Deep DEEP down on the inside. She's modest and brutally honest. She get's along well with others, and is said to have a really cute persona, though she doesn't like to hear that said.   
  
Dot is usually seen either subdued with reading or watching television, or is bouncing around some where, causing trouble for people she thinks are mean. Lance once comented that she needed to go on Ritilin. She she responded by bonking him on the head and scampering off.   
  
She was diagnosed with Schitzophrenia when she was a child, which is a part of her power. The people she possesses become one of her four alternate personalities (not including her origional): Shy (quiet and sweet), Burst (loud and demanding), Slash (depressed and into self-mutilation) and Throttle (Homicidal/Genecidal). Throttle is the most dangerous one, she keeps him behind a mental barrier as much as possible.   
  
-TATOOS?: none  
  
~~~~~  
  
NAME: Kasumi Yamura  
  
CODENAME: Kasumi (she doesn't really have one since her name already means "mist" or "fog" in Japanese)  
  
NICKNAME: Kass, Kassie, Misty  
  
GENDER: Female  
  
AGE: 17  
  
Power: Kasumi can turn into a barely visible cloud of mist and change the direction of the wind so she can travel with the breeze.  
  
Alliance: X-Men all the way!!  
  
Hair color/style: Black, the length goes to the small of her back, and she always pulls it back in a ponytail or a braid.  
  
Eye color: Brownish black. She has slanted Asian eyes.  
  
Facial features: She kind of looks like Jubilee, but different, you know what I mean?  
  
Skin color: Tan  
  
Body type: I'm sure that EVERYONE'S said "not too fat, not too skinny" for this one, so I'm going to say "pleasantly plump." She is the slightest bit overweight, but she's still pretty.  
  
Personality: Kasumi is very shy and gets uncomfortable around people very easily. So if people make her feel comfortable with them, she's just fine. Kasumi is quite self-conscious, so she likes people who have the decency not to say anything if something is extremely wrong with her appearance or anything else about her (or if they have the decency to say it kindly). Otherwise, Kasumi opens up to people just fine. And if you get her happy enough, she has a very good sense of humor and never fails to make a good pun at the right moment to make it even funnier.   
  
Tatoo: A dragon laces her left arm.  
  
~~~~~  
  
NAME: (FIRST AND SECOND): Mattolina Bell Green  
  
-CODENAME: Panic   
  
-ANY NICK NAME?: Matty, Lina, (Only teachers call her Mattolina.)  
  
-GENDER: Female  
  
-AGE(between 14 and 18 please): 15  
  
-POWER(don't be too strong, have only one power, and do not have a power too much like one in the series): She brings out a persons worst fear/nightmare.  
  
-ALLIANCE(x-men or brotherhood): Brotherhood.  
  
-HAIR COLOR/STYLE: Light brown hair w/silver highlights that she colors blue sometimes so not to deal with questions of why she has silver-grey hair. It's from her mutation bringing out her worst fears. Goes to shoulders, likes to frizz slight and she's clueless about how to do anything but put it into a bun or pony. So it's pulled back most of the time.  
  
-EYE COLOR: artic blue   
  
-FACIAL FEATURES: blush pink lips, big innocent looking eyes, a scar under her right eyebrow and on her right temple.  
  
-SKIN COLOR: light golden tan.  
  
-BODY TYPE: 5"6, hour glass figure, could lose about 5/10 lbs.  
  
-PERSONALITY:( PLEASE BE REALLY DESCRIPTIVE): She's got that innocent girl next door thing working really good for her. Good at manipulating teachers, so she comes in late and sleeps in class without getting in trouble. She can get her friends out of trouble to. Very good at lying to adults (if asked if she's lying she'll tell you she is but they never ask so she gets away home free.) She's loyal unless you betray (She has lots of aquaintences and people she knows but hardly any of them are friends.) can be spacy sometimes, is eccentric but blames it on her geniusness, get's angry and depressed at odd moments that's when she unconsiously pulls someone's fear to the surface.   
  
Overall: Happy go lucky attitude to all those who meet her and only see her at school. When you know her you find out she's a sweet but manipulative teen who's mastermind behind the pranks where they can't figure who did it. She could be a very good diplomat if she wanted as she usually wins and gets the better half of deals if she chooses to negotiate.   
  
-TATOOS?: Wants one but is deadly afraid of needles.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Name: Christopher Nicholls   
  
Codename: Powersink   
  
Nickname: Chris   
  
Gender: Male   
  
Age: 18   
  
Power: Psionic power drain. Can render certain psionic powers (telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation) useless and use that energy to create physical wounds on the individual he's draining.   
  
Alliance: X-Men   
  
Hair Colour/Style: Short, naturally white-blonde, usually spiked   
  
Eye Colour: Deep blue   
  
Facial features: Heavy features, wide face.   
  
Skin colour: Pale white. (think Nordic)   
  
Body Type: 5'8, slight build. Probably around 130-140 lbs.   
  
Personality: Chris is a very loyal and caring individual. When he loves someone, or even thinks he does, he will protect them at all costs. His team-mates, whether he likes them or not, are put ahead of himself on his priority list. He is quite willing to follow orders and has the greatest respect for all authority figures.   
  
Chris is very studious and hard-working, especially in school where he's desperate to catch up to others of his own age, because he missed almost two years of schooling after he ran away from home.   
  
It isn't hard for Chris to befriend people and he's very easy to get along with. He tries to be especially nice to people with powers he can block, because he feels guilty over the fact that he injured his sister when his powers manifested.   
  
Tatoos: none   
  
~~~~~  
  
-NAME: (FIRST AND SECOND): David Fox  
  
-CODENAME: Demonfox  
  
-ANY NICK NAME?: Foxy (only to best freinds)  
  
-GENDER: Male  
  
-AGE(between 14 and 18 please): 15  
  
-POWER(don't be too strong, have only one power, and do not have a power too   
  
much like one in the series): Can stop time, is physically mutated with   
  
devil tail & fangs.  
  
-ALLIANCE(x-men or brotherhood): X-Men  
  
-HAIR COLOR/STYLE: Bleached, with light blue highlights. Spiked up in all   
  
directions,using plenty of hair gell ;)  
  
-EYE COLOR: blue  
  
-FACIAL FEATERS: None, really.  
  
-SKIN COLOR: Very, very pale white.  
  
-BODY TYPE: Extremely cut, slim, but not skinny. Perfectly formed bone   
  
structure, like an acrobat.  
  
-PERSONALITY:( PLEASE BE REALLY DESCRIPTIVE): Fun loving and layed back, has   
  
a great sense of humor and is very witty. Despite seeming very confident,   
  
he can be quite sensetive, and if he upsets a freind he takes it very   
  
seriously. Also, he is EXTREMELY loyal and will stick up for his freinds, in   
  
the worst of situations. He's also one of those people who seems to be   
  
tottaly spontaneous, yet manages to fit anything into his schedule.  
  
-TATOOS?: sort of skeleton angel on left of chest, and barbed wire pattern   
  
going down length of right arm.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Name: Brent Royal  
  
Codename: Otaku  
  
Nick Name: Hounddog (big Elvis fan)  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 17  
  
Power: He's a meda-morph like Mystique, but he can only morph into fictional characters like Goku, but prefers to morph into anime characters, hence the name Otaku.  
  
Alliance: X-men  
  
Hair: Dark brown and wears it short.  
  
Eyes: Light brown.  
  
Skin Color: A light tan color.  
  
Body Type: Athletic and slim.  
  
Pesonality: He is anti-social. He spends most of his time by himself watching anime. Has very few friends. He is very analytical. Consantly quotes from anime. And due to his power he has three more minds (Goku, Yusuke and Kenshin because he morphs into them the most) which he contantly talks to. They are also prone to take over his body sometimes.   
  
Tatoos: none  
  
~~~~~  
  
-NAME: (FIRST AND SECOND): Nicole Powers   
  
-CODENAME: Charge   
  
-ANY NICK NAME?: Niki   
  
-GENDER: Female   
  
-AGE(between 14 and 18 please): 16   
  
-POWER(don't be too strong, have only one power, and do not have a power too much like one in the series): Can shoot lightning bolts out of her arms. If she is powered up and you touch her, you can get shocked.   
  
-ALLIANCE(x-men or brotherhood): X-men   
  
-HAIR COLOR/STYLE: Black w/ yellow highlights(both natural). Her hair hair is straight and it goes to her shoulders   
  
-EYE COLOR: Bright yellow   
  
-FACIAL FEATERS: she has narrow eyes and a normal nose, and full lips   
  
-SKIN COLOR: pale,   
  
-BODY TYPE: she is 5'4, 120 lbs   
  
-PERSONALITY:( PLEASE BE REALLY DESCRIPTIVE): Niki's has a small temper problem(to put it lightly). She gets annoyed very easily. She tends to hang out with people the exact opposite of her. She is a quiet person, but sometimes she has a very big mouth. She cannot be intimidated by anyone whether they are stronger than her or if they aren't. She always stands up for friends who are in trouble. She never ever backs down from a challenge.   
  
-TATTOOS?: A rose on her left shoulder   
  
~~~~~  
  
NAME(FIRSTAND SECOND): Parson Hidekawa  
  
CODENAME: Osmosis  
  
ANY NICK NAME?: Pars  
  
GENDER: M  
  
AGE(between 14 and 18 please):18  
  
POWER: Attracts water. Main attack use: erupting ground water up out of theground like geysers. The larger the body of water, the harder it is for Pars toaccurately control. Can absorb water from a living creature through direct skincontact.  
  
ALLIANCE(x-men or brotherhood):X-Men  
  
HAIR COLOR/STYLE: spiky black hair with blond streaks or tips.  
  
EYE COLOR: Blue  
  
FACIAL FEATURES: Average face with asian eyes thanks to his Japanese father.  
  
SKIN COLOR: Very tanned  
  
BODY TYPE: thin, but surpisingly supple and flexable.  
  
PERSONALITY(PLEASE BE REALLY DESCRIPTIVE): A very easy going person who triesto get along with everyone, including those non social types. Enjoys hangingout and partying, but isn't the wild out of control party type. The responsibilitythat comes with his mutation (which would kill him, if he forgot to drink)keeps him grounded.  
  
TATTOOS?: a Japanese family crest on his shoulder.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Name: Kayla Heath  
  
Codename: None  
  
Nick Name: Kay-Kay or Kay  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 17  
  
Power:Able to Freeze things and people  
  
Alliance:X-Men  
  
Hair color/style:hip length Auburn colored hair always down  
  
Eye color:greenish blue  
  
Facial Features: full lips,average eyes that sparkle,wears contacts  
  
Skin color:light tan  
  
Body type:average cheerleader type w/ curves  
  
Personality:Very sweet,kind,considerate(unless you insult her hair)  
  
Tatoos:none  
  
~~~~~  
  
Name: Lewis Martel  
  
Nickname: Lew  
  
Codename: Nanook (as in, the Inuit word for polar bear)  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Languages: English, Inuktitut  
  
Age: 17  
  
Power: Creates a psionic link with any animal, allowing him to control it.  
  
Alliance: Brotherhood  
  
Hair colour/style: Black hair, shoulder length, worn in a ponytail  
  
Eye colour: Brown  
  
Facial features: High cheekbones (he's Inuit) dark eyebrows, long eyelashes, slightly pointy chin  
  
Skin colour: Dark tan (like I said, he's Inuit)  
  
Body type: Fairly tall (6 feet) broad shoulders, strong looking.  
  
Personality: When he isn't extremely captivated by an exceptionally interesting (to him) activity, his attention span is very short. He's not truly hyperactive, just random. His parents gave him his Gameboy, which he's obsessed with, for his 14th birthday in the hopes of making him stay still for a while.   
  
He loves a good joke more than anything else in the world. He sets out to do crazy things (like wear teddy bear boxers) because he likes to see people laugh. He is easily distracted by anything that catches his eye. He is, however, prone to dark moods when he sees someone hurting an animal, because he can feel the creature's pain. He hunts, but while he does it, he suppresses his powers because he was raised hunting and he enjoys it, but only if the kill will be used fully. He's usually very laid back and doesn't care what others think, so long as they're happy.   
  
His biggest shortcoming is school, where he can't bring himself to concentrate and has many run-ins with his teachers. His fascination with action movies has led to a fascination with cars. He is apt to forget everything and everyone around him when he sees a fast, shiny car. He is resourceful, but not exceptionally intelligent, so far as anyone can tell. He isn't very good at videogames, but he loves them anyway. A bit of a clown, his favourite person to prank is anyone with a teaching degree.   
  
He loves to help out at animal shelters, where his ability allows him to tell people what is truly wrong with an animal. He also likes small chidren (under age 2), who he can create a very weak link with to communicate with them (he can't control them at all), as their unformed psyches are slightly animal-like.   
  
He always has a hug and a shoulder to cry on for anyone, even someone he hates. Please note: The fact that he's not exceptionally intelligent does not mean that he's completely stupid, just at the low end of average.  
  
Tatoos: Black bear claw with scratch marks on his left shoulder.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Name: Pipi-Esper Jujaune  
  
Codename:Ryoko  
  
Any nickname: Pepperpot, Pep, Pepsi.  
  
Gender:Female  
  
Age:14. But acts like a kid.  
  
Power:Can make anything materialize out of thin air i.e. pop! There's suddenly a bowlful of popcorn in her hands! Like cartoons do.  
  
Alliance:X-Men  
  
Hair colour/style: Red bangs, orange waist length and in two high ponytails.  
  
Eye colour: Deep pink.  
  
Facial features: Covered with fur, orange around her eyes, nose, mouth and ears, the rest is red.  
  
Skin colour:Fur. Red fur on the tip of her tail, hands, feet, waist, and the places where the sun don't shine.  
  
Body type:Slim yet toned, she's got feet and hands like Kurt, her ears are catlike and ontop of her head, and a long tail with a tip which is curled.  
  
Personnality:She first appears shy, but that's because of what happened to her, but then she opens out. She's curious about anything, including make-up, toasters, and anything else relatively modern. She's happy-go-lucky, and incredibly sweet. She's a live life now sort of girl too, who loves anything sporty or new. But she does have a tendency to get over-excited and sometimes appears childish and silly. She's about as smart as a box of cotton swaps and kinda looks like one too. But she does have a hidden stealthy wise side which she doesn't really like to show. More interested in playing pranks and making ppl laugh, she keeps her rigorous training sessions for after dark hours as she doesn't want to appear powerful or frightening to anyone.  
  
Tatoos:Nope, but she has many deep scars.  
  
~~~~~  
  
NAME: Natalie Graves  
  
CODENAME: Ivy  
  
ANY NICKNAME?: none  
  
GENDER: female  
  
AGE: 17  
  
POWER: can control nature  
  
ALLIANCE: X-Men   
  
HAIR COLOR/STYLE: she has dark brown hair (soft) that stops in the middle of her back and it's ALWAYS in a ponytail; wavy when down  
  
EYE COLOR: a cross between yellow and gold, her power causes her eyes to be "hawk" eyes  
  
FACIAL FEATURES: She has no zits and no moles nor anything else on her face, a good complextion; full lips  
  
SKIN COLOR: She's "white", has a bit of a tan  
  
BODY TYPE: she has smooth skin, thin but not super thin, thin arms and legs but very strong (so her enemies usualy underestimate her at first, the poor fools), medium height  
  
PERSONALITY: She really chooses her words carefully and considers others feelings; she is an impatient person; clever in battle; gets A's and B's; an individual, independant; gives great advice; worst sport is baseball; in battle she is calm and confident; when not in battle she is relaxed and not at all confident in P.E. class; She can be selfless sometimes and will even ride upside down roller coasters if it will make a friend happy (she's scared of upside down rollar coasters); she is scared of spiders; not a jokester; has a lot of witty comebacks; has never gone out on a date or gotten a first kiss because she hasn't met that certain someone that makes her feel flustered; she is between very serious and a normal teen; is a rookie at hacking; the quiet type; hides her feelings most of the times; is a follower but can also be a natural leader; she is REALLY persuasive when she wants to be; she will continue to fight in battle until she is rendered unconcious; few people can resist her natural charm that she sometimes wish she didn't have; she will hurt the enemy but never kill (unless that person had killed more than one)  
  
TATOOS?: none, she thinks tatoos may look okay on them right now but it will look hideous on them when their old.  
  
~~~~~  
  
-NAME: (FIRST AND SECOND): Grace Hailer  
  
-CODENAME: Animal  
  
-ANY NICK NAME?: Gracie  
  
-GENDER: Female  
  
-AGE(between 14 and 18 please): 17   
  
-POWER(don't be too strong, have only one power, and do not have a power too much like one in the series): Gracie becomes very toned and grows about five inches taller. She becomes sorta hunched and grows fangs and extremely sharp nails. Her ears also become slightly pointy and her eyes turn yellow. She¡¦s as strong as three men and fast. She has the animal senses and instincts.   
  
-ALLIANCE (x-men or brotherhood): Brotherhood(she made her loyalty to the Brotherhood before even realizing that the X-men existed. She's become fond of the Brotherhood members ^_^)  
  
-HAIR COLOR/STYLE: It¡¦s black w/ a bluish tint. It goes to just below her shoulders and she has Kitty-like bangs. It¡¦s straight and she¡¦s thinking about putting orange streaks in it.  
  
-EYE COLOR: Dark green and slightly slanted  
  
-FACIAL FEATERS: Gracie¡¦s face is mostly sharp angles but she¡¦s pretty in a strange way.  
  
-SKIN COLOR: Peachy  
  
-BODY TYPE: Slender w/ okay curves  
  
-PERSONALITY:( PLEASE BE REALLY DESCRIPTIVE): Gracie is a loud, attention-grabbing girl. She loves hearing people laugh, enemy or no. She is quite funny but sometimes doesn¡¦t know when to keep her mouth shut. She¡¦s fiercely loyal and detests people who switch sides repeatedly. She goes absolutely berserk if anyone betrays her trust and is not very forgiving when it¡¦s all said and done.   
  
-TATOOS?: Blue panther head, it¡¦s snarling and it¡¦s ears are laid back, it takes up a good portion of her upper right arm  
  
~~~~~  
  
-NAME: Richard Kensington  
  
-CODENAME: Genesis  
  
-ANY NICK NAME?: Richie  
  
-GENDER: Male  
  
-AGE: 15  
  
-POWER: The ability to create illusions.  
  
-ALLIANCE: X-Men  
  
-HAIR COLOR/STYLE: Short, brown straight hair.  
  
-EYE COLOR: Blue.  
  
-FACIAL FEATERS: High cheekbones and a thin face.  
  
-SKIN COLOR: Pale.  
  
-BODY TYPE: Tall and thin.  
  
-PERSONALITY: Generally quite haughty and cold, unless he knows the person he is interacting with, in which case he is very friendly. He is quite suspicious of people, unless they have proven they are trustworthy and he is deeply suspicious of people who he thinks are trying to use him because of his money.  
  
-TATOOS: None  
  
~~~~~  
  
Name:Aston Clark  
  
Codename: Liquid  
  
Nickname: None  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 16  
  
Power: with enough concentration, when he touches something he can turn solids to liquids. The bigger and more dense the object, the harder, and more concentration required  
  
Alliance: Brotherhood  
  
Hair: DArk Brown, long and shaggy, covers eyes in front, jawbones on sides, and end of neck in back.  
  
FAcial Features: NArraow face, narrwo eyes, high cheek bones, good looking  
  
Skin COlor: Peach  
  
Body Type: 5foot 9inches, 140 pounds, soccer, track, rugby build.  
  
Personality: happy, comedic, doesn't worry, carefree, quiet,  
  
Tatoos: None  
  
~~~~~  
  
NAME- Ryo Cadencey  
  
CODENAME- Rhythm  
  
NICKNAME- Ry (pronounced "Ree")  
  
GENDER- Female  
  
AGE- 17  
  
POWER- ability to manipulate sound waves in any way possible. For example, can gather a collective ball in her hands and blast it, or spread them out into a sheild. Not limited to that. Also has super-sensitive hearing.  
  
ALLIANCES- X-men  
  
HAIR- Naturally auburn, bleached blonde (you can tell by her roots). Naturally curly, usually straightened. Just below the shoulder in length, worn in a high ponytail unless in her pjs  
  
EYE COLOR- Hazel-grey  
  
FACIAL FEATURES- Her father was Irish/French-Canadian, and her mother was Japanese-American. She mostly looks like her father, only with small eyes and a relatively flat nose. Oval-shaped face.  
  
SKIN COLOR- has a permenant light-tan skin tone, curtousy of mother.  
  
BODY TYPE- Petite, I guess. Relatively small for age, very thin although posesses a fairly-developed figure.  
  
PERSONALITY- Outgoing and friendly, though usually keeps to herself. Stubborn. As. Hell. Not somebody you'd want to get mad at you, but would make an extremely loyal friend. Think a combination of Justice League's Hawkgirl, and Rogue (1992 animated series version)  
  
TATOOS?- No, but like the temporary henna tattoos.  
  
~~~~~  
  
-NAME: (FIRST AND SECOND): Mandy Bradly  
  
-CODENAME: Nurse  
  
-ANY NICK NAME?: Manda  
  
-GENDER: Female  
  
-AGE(between 14 and 18 please): 16  
  
-GRADE: 10  
  
-POWER: Ability to heal others and if she REALLY concentrates herself (but only a little)  
  
-ALLIANCE(x-men or brotherhood): X-men  
  
-HAIR COLOR/STYLE: Long, slightly wavy, pale blonde hair  
  
-EYE COLOR: light blue/grey  
  
-FACIAL FEATERS: Delicate and soft looking  
  
-SKIN COLOR: Ivory  
  
-BODY TYPE: Average size but pretty in the face  
  
-PERSONALITY:( PLEASE BE REALLY DESCRIPTIVE): Very kind and slightly submissive, Doesn't crave excitement but loves to help others...  
  
-TATOOS?: To the best of everyone's knowledge none yet.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Please Reveiw an let me know you aren't ALL mad at me.... Please???  
  
~Siren Fae~ 


End file.
